


Шлюха по имени Тиш

by maksut



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тиш - шлюха. Учиха Итачи - убийца. Их ремесло древнее самого мира, их судьбы во многом похожи.<br/>AU в рамках канона, ООС, графический гет, обсценная лексика, ОЖП-центрик.<br/>За помощь с вычиткой благодарю Yasia2506 и остальную КисаИта-тим :З</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шлюха по имени Тиш

Тиш нравился этот мальчик. Красивый, немногословный, с сумасшедшими черными глазами и тонкогубым, неулыбчивым ртом.   
Он был шиноби, этот мальчик, под его одеждой негромко пела сталь, руки и ступни – сплошь мозоли, совсем не те, что бывают от честного труда крестьянина. Тиш уже давно в своем ремесле и хорошо знает, в чем разница.  
Как знает и то, что золото – всегда золото, оно не имеет рода и памяти. Добытое потом или кровью – все одно. А Тиш и золото связаны неразрывно, такова уж ее судьба: певчая птичка из далекой-далекой страны в драгоценных оковах.  
Мальчик бывал у нее нечасто, но всегда на ночь. И всегда возвращался.   
Тиш видит, как он взрослеет, как меняется нежное лицо, вот мальчик, а вот – уже мужчина, как грубеет и без того низкий голос, как печать пережитых страданий и невзгод все отчетливее проступает во всем его существе.  
Несчастливый мальчик, из тех, на кого достаточно лишь взглянуть, чтобы понять: все плохо, но будет только хуже.  
– Здравствуй, – говорит он, стоя в дверях.   
Пыльный плащ и сандалии, покрытые коркой грязи, контрастируют с нарочито ярким убранством комнаты.  
– Я ждала тебя, – улыбается Тиш. – Долгая дорога?  
– Долгая, очень.  
Тиш встает, завязывает шелковый халат, она знает, что мальчик – гость особый, совсем иного сорта, нежели те мужчины, что бывают у нее обычно. Ему не нужно томных вздохов и глупого смеха, не нужны кружевные уловки и шелковые силки.  
Мальчик другой.  
Тиш расстегивает на нем странный плащ с облаками, упрямые застежки привычно поддаются ловким пальцам, тяжелая, терпко пахнущая потом и гарью ткань падает на пол. Запах сражения становится резче, теперь в нем кровь и много-много боли. Своей и чужой.  
Тиш помогает гостю разоблачиться, нежно берет за мозолистую руку и ведет в ванную, где уже дымится наполненная чаша маленького бассейна. Вода, наверное, слишком горячая – пара так много, что шелк липнет к коже, но мальчику все равно. Он спускается по ступеням быстро и спокойно, погружается с головой, выныривает.  
Тиш пробует воду рукой, но тут же отдергивает пальцы – кипяток. Она прикажет выпороть служанку.  
– Сделать прохладнее?  
– Нет, так хорошо. Я долго был на холоде.  
На холоде? В столице Ветра сейчас разгар лета, солнце плавит даже в тени. Где же ты был, мой странник? В каких далеких краях?  
Тиш перебирает флаконы и фиалы, ищет шампунь со сладким запахом, ей почему-то кажется, что так можно хоть чуть-чуть перебить природную скорбную горечь, шлейфом не запаха, но почти привкуса-ощущения, протянувшуюся за мальчиком.  
Она льет на ладонь белую жидкость, остро пахнущую молоком и клубникой, растирает по мокрым прядям. Волосы жесткие, густые, грязные, шампунь пенится плохо. Мальчику явно было не до мелочей вроде купания.  
Тиш массирует виски и затылок, под пальцами бугрятся шрамы и грубоватые, зажившие рубцами швы, так бывает, когда зашивают на скорую руку.   
– Спой мне, – просит мальчик.  
И Тиш поет, мурлычет под нос мелодию, подслушанную у бывших проездом уличных артистов. Песенка легкая, журчит, льется как звонкий ручей.  
– Не то, – мальчик ловит ее за руку, оборачивается. Хват такой крепкий, что трещат кости, но Тиш знает – он не со зла, просто привычка: убийцам плохо дается нежность. – Спой, что ты пела тогда, ночью, на своем языке.  
Тиш вздыхает, собирается с мыслями. Мальчик просит «Море для мертвых, земля – для живых» – древний мотив ее родины. Тиш слышала его, когда была еще совсем девочкой.  
Она едва слышно напела ее лет пять назад, кода мальчик был действительно мальчиком и уснул, сморенный долгой ночью… А он, оказывается, не спал. Шиноби, чего еще ждать?  
Тиш хмурится, промывает пряди, они уже чистые до скрипа.   
Мальчик всегда просил чего-то необычного, но никогда – плохого. Тиш думает, что стала слишком мягкой с годами, но послушно поет то, от чего все внутри заходится болью. Удивительное дело, сердце старой шлюхи все еще может болеть… Столько лет прошло, а оно все тоскует по несбывшемуся.  
Когда Тиш замолкает, в ванной воцаряется звенящая тишина. Пар уже давно осел на стенах крошечными каплями, сладкий запах шампуня смешался с горечью, но так и не смягчил ее.  
– Красиво. Мне кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты.  
Тиш грустно улыбается. Ей жаль себя. Ей жаль мальчика, по глазам которого видно – действительно понимает.  
Он выбирается из бассейна с остывшей водой, среднего роста, сплошь сухие мускулы и жилы, с ранней сединой на висках и страшными шрамами по всему телу. Иногда Тиш кажется, что жизнь была бы лучше, если бы такие молодые, полные силы мальчики не понимали смысла песен на почти мертвых языках.  
Но жизнь – всегда жизнь, во всем ее многообразии. Здесь у молодых – глаза стариков, а у шлюх – слишком серьезные для их ремесла мысли.  
Она промокает сильную спину мягкой льняной тканью, скручивает черные волосы в жгут, на пол льется еще теплая вода. Мальчик расслаблен, он кажется сонным, очень усталым.  
Часто он приходит к ней совсем не за любовью, оплаченной золотом, а просто поспать, завернувшись в теплое одеяло. Он просит ее лечь рядом, говорит, что ему привычнее, когда во сне слышен стук чужого сердца.   
Тиш вспоминает, что с мальчиком иногда приходит странный мужчина. Он улыбчивый, но со злыми глазами, хотя девочки его не боятся, говорят, что щедрый, пускай и с причудами. Тоже шиноби – только у них бывает такая странная кожа и такие острые зубы, – наверняка напарник или друг. Должно быть, именно к стуку его сердца и привык мальчик.   
Вот и сейчас Тиш думает: упадет на постель и уснет.  
Но мальчик не хочет спать.  
Тиш нравится делать ему хорошо, хотя сейчас это уже не так легко, как в год их первой встречи. Дело не в ней или в том, что мальчик пресытился, просто подрос, гормоны схлынули. Да и работа… Убивать людей – не рис растить. Тиш не слишком жалует шиноби, они через одного со странностями. Вот и ее мальчик не исключение, хотя его Тиш примет любым.  
Она берет в рот еще совсем мягкий член, перекатывает в ладони тяжелые яички, нежно проводит языком по головке, не скрытой крайней плотью. Это редкость здесь, в Ветре, да и вообще попадается нечасто. Тиш слышала, что есть в Огне и Воде старые кланы, которые делали такое со своими мужчинами. Наверное, мальчик из древнего рода, хотя кто их разберет? Точно не Тиш – чужестранка, прибывшая на континент рабыней, но сумевшая стать вольной шлюхой.  
А мальчик кладет на ее голову свою сильную мозолистую руку, гладит ласково, кто другой на его месте уже давно бы надавил хорошенько, а этот сидит спокойно, словно и не желая продолжения вовсе.  
Мальчик странный.  
Тиш уже давно вертела в голове одну мысль, но все никак не могла выбрать момент: мальчик то спал, то был не в духе. Но сейчас… Тиш толкает его на постель, он чуть раздвигает ноги, чтобы ей было удобнее. Его член уже окреп, налился, проступил толстыми темными венами.  
Тиш заглядывает во внимательные черные глаза, иногда ей кажется, что мальчик умеет читать мысли, наверное, ей хочется, чтобы и в этот раз прочел. А потом облизывает пальцы и ведет их ниже, от ствола к яичкам, а затем к темному, плотно сжатому входу.  
Мальчик замирает, Тиш медленно массирует мышцы и целует головку, а затем заглатывает полностью, лаская ребристой поверхностью неба, тугим горлом. Палец проскальзывает внутрь и без труда находит нужную точку.  
Мальчика подбрасывает, выгибает в напряженную дугу, он стонет и насаживается сильнее. Тиш добавляет пальцев, она знает, на первых порах ему будет нужно совсем немного… Тиш проглатывает все без остатка, ждет, когда плоть во рту перестанет подрагивать, и только потом выпускает из плена, вылизав досуха.   
Черные глаза пугающе большие, в них мелькает алое, на щеках – рваные пятна румянца.  
Тиш жалеет, что она не мужчина. Жалеет каждый раз, когда к ней приходит мальчик. Потому что знает: ему не нужны женщины, даже если сам он думает иначе.  
Тиш ублажает мужчин за деньги с двенадцати лет, она научилась читать их, как открытые книги. Вот и мальчик – мудреная, рукописная, местами прожженная до дыр, но понять общий смысл все еще можно.  
И Тиш поняла, только боялась сказать, боялась, что однажды он перестанет обманываться и не придет к ней, к женщине. Она боится и сейчас, но…  
– Я уже слишком стара, чтобы обманываться. А ты – слишком молод. Мне уже давно пора на покой, а я все тяну. Глупость делаю, всех денег не заработаешь, а от жадности и помереть недолго.  
Тиш смеется, и в такт ее смеху тихо позвякивают тонкие золотые браслеты на щиколотке.  
Мальчик чуть хмурится и говорит своим низким глухим голосом совсем по-детски наивное:  
– Ты еще не старая.  
Тиш мягко улыбается, касается чужого подбородка пальцами, ощущает колкую щетину и тонкий шрам.   
– Знаешь, я уже тридцать лет сплю с мужчинами за деньги, а ума все не прибавилось.  
Мальчик берет ее за руку, прижимается к ладони щекой.  
– Впервые я убил человека в девять. К тринадцати сбился со счета. Возраст – только цифра.  
Тиш думает, что не будь она старой шлюхой, а мальчик – шиноби, может быть, у них что-нибудь и получилось бы. Не любовь, просто тихая нежность, понимание с полуслова, теплые вечера и действительно спокойные ночи.   
Но сути вещей не изменить.  
Тиш гасит свет, обнимает мальчика крепко, целует в щеку, как мать целовала бы сына.  
– Спи, – говорит она, – когда-нибудь все изменится к лучшему.  
Мальчик вздыхает, в темноте вновь плещет алым.   
А наутро Тиш просыпается одна, вместо трех браслетов на ноге только два, на подушке мальчика – кожаный мешочек. Тиш высыпает монеты на одеяло. Золота столько, что можно было бы выплавить сотню-другую браслетов.   
Тиш смотрит в окно: столица просыпается, с улицы уже тянет свежими фруктами, специями и хлебом. Она встает с кровати, подходит к зеркалу.  
– Когда-нибудь все изменится к лучшему, старая ты шлюха.  
Женщина в зеркале улыбается, к запаху с улицы примешивается тонкий аромат клубники и горечи. Мальчик не вернется, он ушел навсегда.  
Пора уйти и Тиш.  
***  
В прибрежном городе на юге Молнии начало осени, но солнце светит еще по-летнему жарко, центральные улицы и мощеная набережная полны туристов, на сияющих глубокой бирюзой волнах вдали покачиваются рыбацкие суденышки, важно бороздят синь белоснежные яхты под огромными парусами, порты полны грузовых кораблей и прокуренных матросов.  
Тиш прикрывает глаза от яркого света, обмахивается резным веером, официант приносит ей высокий прозрачный стакан с янтарной жидкостью и кубиками льда на дне, раскланивается. Тиш улыбается ему снисходительно, но мягко, дает на чай, она теперь приличная женщина: вдовствующая хозяйка пары магазинчиков, респектабельная дама, платящая налоги и всего с двумя любовниками.  
От ледяного чая ноют зубы, старость не радость.  
Тиш морщится, когда мимо ее столика, обдавая волной цветочного запаха, проходит длинноногая девушка в коротком платье. Тиш провожает её тоскливым взглядом: одежда дешевая, туфли – дрянь, но вот камушек на шее настоящий. Тиш вздыхает по своей молодости, она бы сейчас не задумываясь обменяла пару-тройку таких камушков из своей шкатулки на несколько лет упругой свежей юности.  
Но время не терпит сделок, не берет взяток и не дает взаймы.  
Тиш стучит длинными ногтями по столу, скользит скучающим взглядом по ярко одетой толпе. Сегодня праздник урожая: ярмарки и гуляния, ночью небо взорвет салют, все вокруг зеленое, рыжее и красное – традиционные цвета празднования.  
Черное и красное. Тиш делает большой глоток чая, но не чувствует вкуса. Вообще ничего не чувствует, все ее внимание приковано к двум фигурам в конце улицы.  
Черные плащи в красных облаках. Ее мальчик.  
Тиш стучит каблуками по брусчатке, на столе остается недопитый чай и резной веер, украшенный перламутром. Облака плывут вглубь толпы.  
Тиш почти бежит, сейчас она едва ли похожа на респектабельную даму, скорее на обезумевшую девчонку. Поворот, поворот, толпа уплотняется. Тиш останавливается. Где же?.. Она вертит головой.  
Ах да, мальчик всегда любил сладкое: облака виднеются из-под навеса ресторанчика данго.  
Тиш успокаивает дыхание, накидывает на голову тонкий шелковый платок и заходит внутрь, садясь как можно дальше от пары в плащах.  
А ее мальчик изменился. Не повзрослел, скорее постарел, выглядит усталым, изможденным и откровенно больным. Ест без особой охоты – ковыряет свои любимые данго, тычет в них деревянной палочкой. Сидящий рядом мужчина, тот самый, с которым он приходил в бордель, чуть наклоняется и что-то говорит. Мальчик вяло машет рукой, но потом кивает. Мужчина щелчком подзывает мальчишку в форменном переднике, и через минуту на их столе курится паром чашка.  
Мальчик ныряет пальцами в складки плаща, достает бумажный пакетик, высыпает из него порошок и размешивает в чашке. Пьет крутой кипяток не морщась, но потом заходится в приступе нехорошего кашля.  
Тиш сжимает кулаки, она помнит, он иногда кашлял ночами.  
Кашель затихает, мальчик отодвигает тарелку с данго, допивает свой растворенный порошок и заедает его горстью таблеток. Седины на висках прибавилось, рот сжат в плотную белую нитку.   
Предчувствие ее не обмануло: все было плохо, все стало хуже, хотя… Мальчик сонно трет воспаленные глаза, сидящий рядом касается его лба, а затем мимолетно проводит рукой по волосам. Тиш понимает: он делает это не впервые, так спокойно, так привычно выглядит этот жест. Но главное – мальчик едва уловимо, наверняка неосознанно, подается вслед за рукой, льнет к крепкой ладони.  
И это вселяет надежду.  
Тиш присматривается внимательнее: мальчик стал жестче, в нем не читается ничего, кроме усталости, но… Тиш смотрит не туда. Тиш смотрит на сидящего рядом.  
Друзья? Напарники? О, нет, Тиш знает: ближе, гораздо ближе, ее не обмануть.  
Истина похожа на полотно из тысячи нитей-деталей. Наклон головы, мимолетное соприкосновение пальцев, взгляд… Один ее бывший клиент, имевший какое-то отношение к науке, любил говорить «это химия».  
Тиш никогда не верила в такие глупости, но сейчас близка к тому, чтобы согласиться.  
Ее неприступный, недоверчивый мальчик, кажется, научился доверять и доверяться – сильные серовато-синие пальцы обхватывают белое в мраморную прожилку запястье и считывают пульс. Ее мальчик… Давно уже не ее, а вон того здоровенного синего мужика.  
Тиш улыбается, она отчего-то вдруг чувствует себя такой молодой, почти юной.  
А мужчина вдруг замечает ее взгляд, и узкая верхняя губа ползет в оскале вверх, обнажая акульи зубы. Тиш словно слышит «мое, не отдам», но безрассудно манит незнакомца пальцем. Тот оборачивается и что-то говорит мальчику, они выходят из ресторанчика данго, оставляя на столе мелочевку.  
Но Тиш не идет следом, она знает, что он вернется.  
И он возвращается.  
– Я тебя помню, – с ходу берет быка за рога. – Ты шлюха из Ветра. Имя еще такое… Не местное.  
– Тиш. Уже не шлюха, а приличная женщина.  
Мужчина смеется, ковыряет ногтем, покрытым облупившимся лаком, стол, поднимает на нее свои странные рыбьи глаза, в которых плещется желание делать больно.  
– Чего надо?  
– Увидела его случайно, – Тиш не нужно уточнять, кого. – Решила посмотреть, все ли в порядке. Мы, как-никак, не чужие друг другу, столько лет знакомы… были.  
– Поглядела?  
– Выглядит паршиво.  
– Что есть.  
– Но я рада, что ты за ним приглядываешь. Мальчик же, он такой… только на вид ледяной, а на деле – глаз да глаз за ним нужен.  
– Болтаешь много, – резко говорит мужчина. – Но дело говоришь.  
– Ты пойми, я же только добра ему хочу, он хороший, таких уже не осталось. Несчастливый… но хороший.   
Тиш думает, что от подобного взгляда противники этого, с акульей пастью, покрывались холодным потом. Но Тиш видала всякое. Такое в том числе, поэтому глаз не отводит, выдерживает с достоинством.  
Это похоже на краткий поединок.  
Контакт разрывается.  
– Ладно, живи, – говорит мужчина не с ухмылкой – с улыбкой. – Итачи-сан просил передать вот это.  
На стол между ними ложится тонкий золотой браслет.  
Сердце Тиш пропускает удар: браслет тот самый, она узнает характерное плетение, такие делают только в Стране Рек, откуда ей привез эти безделицы богатый клиент.  
Тиш берет металлический ободок в руки, вертит его, словно опасаясь, что это мираж. Но нет, браслет вполне реален.  
– Итачи-сан, – повторяет она вслух задумчиво. – Так вот как тебя зовут, мой мальчик. Имя подходит, что ни говори… А ты, присмотри за ним, хорошо? Видишь, я совсем старая стала, так что больше некому.  
Грубые резкие черты чуть смягчаются.  
– Присмотрю.  
Мужчина поднимается из-за стола, Тиш тоже встает. Разница в росте такова, что ей приходится задрать голову. Но это хорошо, он сильный и большой, самое то.  
– Передай маль… Итачи вот это.  
Тиш лезет в карман, достает оттуда золотую монету.  
– Скажи, что я думаю о нем каждый день.  
Золото тонет в большой ладони.  
– Обязательно.  
Тиш остается одна, перекатывает браслет между пальцами, ловит свое отражение в мутном зеркале на стене. Немолодая уже, но все еще красивая женщина улыбается и говорит едва слышно:  
– Когда-нибудь все изменится к лучшему.


End file.
